gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee-Thompson Young
Lee Thompson Young (February 1, 1984 - August 19, 2013) was an American actor. He was best known for his teenage role as the title character on the Disney Channel television series The Famous Jett Jackson. Currently, he portrays Boston police detective Barry Frost on the TNT police drama series Rizzoli & Isles.' Young was born in Columbia, South Carolina,[1] the son of Velma (née Love) and Tommy Scott Young.[2] He was in the second grade when his parents' marriage ended, and he went to live with his mother. At age ten, he portrayed Martin Luther King in a play called ''A Night of Stars and Dreams by Dwight Woods, and the Phillis Wheatley Repertory Theater of Greenville, South Carolina. It was then that Lee decided he wanted to become an actor. After doing community theater for a while, he traveled to New York during the spring break of 1996 and secured an agent. Young moved to New York that June, but it was not until the next year that he auditioned for the part of Jett Jackson in The Famous Jett Jackson. After the cancellation of The Famous Jett Jackson, Young had guest spots in CBS's The Guardian. He had a part in the movie Friday Night Lights portraying Chris Comer and a part in the Jamie Foxx movie Redemption: The Stan Tookie Williams Story. Lee appeared on UPN's TV drama South Beach. He portrayed Victor Stone (known in DC Comics as Cyborg) in a fifth season episode of the television series Smallville in 2006. He reprised his character in the Season Six episode "Justice", which aired on January 18, 2007, and again in the Season Nine finale "Salvation", which aired on May 14, 2010.Lee filmed the pilot and found out in June 1998 from The Disney Channel that the show had been picked up. It later went on to become a Disney movie in June 2001. In 1999, Lee starred in Johnny Tsunami, another Disney Channel Original Movie, as Sam Sterling (a major character). The movie was successful, but Lee did not reprise the role in the sequel, Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board. Young appeared in the feature film Akeelah and the Bee, playing Akeelah's brother Devon. He played National Guard rookie, Delmar, in The Hills Have Eyes 2. In 2009, Young played a cocky surgical intern in the hit comedy show, Scrubs. It is revealed that his character was an overweight child. The character becomes involved in a romance with one of the medical interns. Young played the role of Al Gough an FBI agent, in the new ABC Television Drama FlashForward. He was written off the show in episode 7, when his character committed suicide to prevent the death of an innocent civilian. He currently plays Barry Frost, partner of Jane Rizzoli (Angie Harmon) on the TNT drama Rizzoli & Isles, and made an appearance on the Fox drama The Good Guys as the brother and business partner of an arms dealer. Young also starred in Sugababes video for their 2009 single "About A Girl". Young graduated with Honors from the University of Southern California, majoring in Cinematic Arts. Young enjoys writing and helped write the screenplay for the future called Mano.'' In an August 2012 interview with FHN magazine, Young disclosed that he is single. On August 19, 2013, Young was found dead as he was shot by a gunshot wound. On August 18, 2013, Young failed to show up for filming an episode of ''Rizzoli & Isles. Police were called to check on him at his Los Angeles apartment, where he was found dead. His manager confirmed the actor took his own life and said, "It is with great sadness that I announce that Lee Thompson Young tragically took his own life this morning ... Lee was more than just a brilliant young actor, he was a wonderful and gentle soul who will be truly missed." Police at this time have not yet released an official cause of death. Young was 29 years old. 'Filmography ' *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lee_Thompson_Young#Filmography References #'^' Article[dead link] at TheState.com #'^' Lee Thompson Young Biography (1984-) External links *Lee Thompson Young at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2002 Fan-Series) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:PRLG-Underground Category:Former Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film cast considerations Category:Deceased Actors